


Fuck the Movie, I Wanna Fuck You

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Come Eating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: They were taking a break from touring, just chilling back in Frankenmuth. Danny had come over to his second home, and was snuggled up on the couch with his best friend, watching a movie. Everyone else was doing their thing - cooking, playing, talking on the phone - all perfectly normal for a nice, happy family. But FUCK Sam was feeling horny, naughty, and curious as to how Danny would react if he moved his hand just a bit higher....
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fuck the Movie, I Wanna Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a meme on Tumblr that then made me think of Sam and Danny 
> 
> > *one fish from the spongebob cartoon starts casually unbuttoning another's pants in a movie theater* sigh this movie boring  
> Sam: *yawns*  
> Danny: bored?  
> Sam (shoving his hand down Danny's pants and keeping his eyes on the screen): nope 
> 
> Thank you my lovely lovely friend thelazarus / @satans-helper for always beign there to scream about Sanny with me and encourage me with her enthusiasm

Sam sighed and fidgited, wiggling his little butt against the couch cushions. He had had this idea for, like, twenty minutes, but it was risky - so risky that if any little thing went wrong he would, most likely, be in big trouble. He would get disbelieving, then incredulous, then disgusted, and finally furious looks. 

'Sam, what the hell are you doing?! Please don't tell me that was what I thou- you're such a pervert. What the hell is wrong with you?'

And that was only the reactions he imagined he'd get from his family, along with teasing for eternity, once they calmed down. Danny, though - if he reacted badly, then Sam might literally climb onto the roof and refuse to come down, he'd be that embarrassed and ashamed. Except, actually, no, Danny could climb like a monkey. His backup plan was to hide in the woods and become the new Mothman, then. 

Danny yawned next to him, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders in the classic move every boy wanted to try since the fifth grade. Inadvertadly, the motion actually made Sam's idea all the easier, which was so not helping him refrain from it. 

It was perverted to want to do something like that to your best friend, especially when your family were all within a fifty foot radius of where you were sitting, wandering around and having a jolly good time, occasionally stopping to look in on the movie Danny and Sam were watching. 

Ronnie smiled at them, probably thinking it was cute that her little brother was so close with his best friend that they cuddled when they watched a scary kids movie. If only she knew. 

Sam clenched his jaw, the acrid burning shame of thinking these thoughts and having these ideas right around his family, having these ideas at all, encompassing his stomach. It was also mingling with another molten liquid - desire, slick and steaming - running down his thighs and wrapping around his fingers, guiding them. 

He ran his hand up and down over his own thigh, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Danny's muscled quads he was feeling. The movie was boring as shit, he had only payed attention to the first ten minutes or so; Danny, though, he was captivating and alluring, sitting there next to Sam. 

Danny didn't notice any of Sam's internal toil, still being completely invested in whatever cheesy PG thriller they had found on Netflix. He drummed his fingers lightly on Sam's shoulder - always playing to a rhythm, whether he was conscious of it or not. The blanket over their legs shifted a little when Danny uncrossed his feet and brought one knee up on the couch.

Sam mirrored him, seeing the oppurtunity. Fuck the consequences and fuck the likely stupidity of carrying out his plan, he wanted to try goddammit. 

Danny didn't really take notice when Sam pushed their thighs together- they always sat close, and he had put his arm around him to cuddle. 

Danny didn't care when Sam's hand came to rest on his knee - he just enjoyed the warmth it provided and continued watching the movie. Jake walked by with an harmful of records, heading to the music den with their father, and smirked at them. 

When Sam slid his hand up from his knee cap to mid thigh, fingertips pushing into the softer areas of flesh on the insides, he registered it, but it wasn't like Sam never got ultra touchy-feely sometimes. 

Sam bit his lip, trying to suppress his grin. He'd gotten this far, and Danny didn't even seem to care! Now, for the make or break - 

Danny laughed at something - maybe an over exaggerated fight, Looney Tunes style - when Sam acted out phase two. 

He sighed, long and dramatically, resting his head on Danny's shoulder while his hand lightly felt it's way to the bulge in Danny's jeans. 

"Bored?" Danny asked, apparently not feeling it yet. Then he stiffened. 

"Nope." 

Sam kept his cool, head still on Danny's shoulder and eyes now attentively watching the screen. But, under the blankets, he was pushing his fingers into the fly of his best friend's jeans and massaging the head of his dick shit yessss.

He pulled back out and popped the button with only slight difficulty, wrapping his whole hand around Danny. Sam was sure to move slowly, and only his hand, lest anyone see his arm jerking, but he was actually doing it! Jerking Danny off - like he had long wanted to - on the couch while they were watching TV. And no one fucking knew!

What was curious was that Danny hadn't stopped him; he was holding his body, especially his hips, tense, and his breathing was noticeably controlled - but he let Sam do what he was doing. 

"It's not a bad movie," Danny spoke, soft, though it still startled Sam. "Could be a bit faster paced, though."

Oh. Well, okay then. 

"Yeah, I suppose it could. But, I think it's better this way, since you get to enjoy the buildup more - and the subtlties are nice." 

"Mmm, you might be right. I'm have to pay more attention and see." 

Sam squeezed and stroked, carefulling pumping Danny. There was no one else in the room at the moment, but he could hear Jake and his dad in the next room, and Ronnie talking to someone down the hall - they wouldn't want to get too carried away. 

Danny made a little "Humphh" sound when Sam rubbed his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around. He pressed his thigh harder against Sam's, whether to stop or encourage him, Sam wasn't sure. He stopped, just in case Danny had changed his mind. 

"I'm getting kinda bored of this move, honestly. Wanna go do something else?"

Sam grinned, trying to appear happy but not too happy - he was pretty sure he failed at that, but Josh only gave him a slightly weird look in passing, used to his little brother's eccentricities that near matched his own. 

"Yeah, me too. Why don't I show you that new album I got - I know you said it didn't seem like your style but I really think you'll like it." 

"Okay," Danny nodded, standing up and keeping the blanket with him, haphazardly folded over his arm. "I'll try it out. I have a feeling I'll really like it, actually, I'm more open to new experiences now than when you first suggested it."

Sam stood up, too, subtly removing his hand from Danny's front and wrapping his arm around his waist. He guided them over to the stairs and up to his room, turning to lock the door behind them as soon as they both entered. 

Danny had dropped the blanket on the floor, and was standing there, staring at Sam, with his pants still hanging open and his hard cock jutting out. 

Sam was fucking ecstatic- this was a way better reaction than he'd thought he'd get, but man did that plan pay off. He nearly sprinted over to his record player, picking up a new (ly purchased, but really old) album and putting it on. He didn't know who had heard their conversation, but he wanted to make it seem like they really were just listening to music. 

And, the smooth Jazz also helped to sound out the quiet sounds of Sam's hand stroking Danny and their mouths meeting in a passionate French kiss. 

Danny broke away, resting his forehead against Sam's and snorting. "Nice music choice, really sets the mood."

Sam shrugged, blushing a bit. "I wasnt necessarily going for this, I just grabbed a record from my stack of new ones."

In truth, he felt like it set a perfect mood, but he didn't wanna say that. This was all cool and fun - making out with his best friend and giving him a hand job, totally normal! - but to try and be romantic? Sam didn't know how far Danny wanted to take this, or if he was just curious about getting off with a guy for a change. 

"I like it," Danny whispered, going back in for another kiss. 

He tangled their tongues again, but it was slower - more exploratory now that they had gotten the frantic 'Oh my god come here I need to taste you' first kiss out of the way. Danny cupped one hand around the back of Sam's neck, holding him close while he took control of the kiss. Sam let him, of fucking course. 

Danny's other hand, Sam realized, was following much the same journey his had earlier - from his thigh, up to tickle the insides, then to squeeze at Sam's own erection trapped in his skinny jeans. 

He hadn't expected this - or, at least, had tried not to get his hopes up. Sam would have been satisfied with the one experience of getting Danny to cum, he really would have, but he desired a whole lot more. 

Apparently, Danny was going to reciprocate and give that to him. Sam's jeans were undone and he was taken out - no underwear, of course - taken into the warm expanse of Danny's strong hands. 

Sam moaned, luckily drowned put by a blast of saxophone from the record player, and bucked his hips against Danny. His best friend smiled against his mouth, stroking Sam in the same rhythm he was being worked. 

Their cocks lined up, hands brushing eachother on each upstroke and sticky heads poking against each other's happy trails. Sam looked down at them, couldn't tear his eyes away; this was a bajillion times more interesting than whatever movie they had been watching. 

It seemed like the next logical thing to do was to do this together, all the way, when they were so close. So, Sam opened his hand and grabbed hos own cock, too, jerking him and Danny together. 

His bestie groaned, biting at his shoulder. He grabbed them, too, making a tunnel out of their hands which they could fuck. 

"Oh, oh my god," Sam panted, pumping his hips into their hands and feeling the friction of Danny's soft skin and hard calluses working all around him. 

Danny moaned in agreement, moving faster. He moved his other hand from Sam's neck to the small of his back, holding his body while he shuddered and bucked against him. 

Sam felt it - that rush of hot, sticky, stringy goo spurting forth from Danny, coating their tunnel and lubricating the almost-too-much friction they had going. He ground his hips in little circles, shoving his face into Danny's neck and breathing in his scent - and them he came, too. 

Holy fucking shit. They just had sex! Sam was grinning so hard his face hurt, and, better yet, Danny was wearing the same expression. 

They laughed against each other, filled with endorphins and exhaustion all at once. Sam removed his hand, too sensitive now, and Danny did the same. 

He looked down, studying the semen that covered his palm and wrist. "That's hot. That was so fucking hot, man..." 

Danny nodded, grabbing at Sam's hand and bringing it up to his mouth, tentatively licking it. 

"This hotter?" 

Sam sighed, watching Danny take another taste. "Maybe. I dunno, all of that was sexy as fuck. You're sexy, shit. I wasnt sure you wouldn't sock me for trying that." 

Danny hummed, running his tongue up and down Sam's sticky wrist. "I was definitely startled, but it was weird: like, I knew what you were doing and I knew that should of freaked me out but it didn't. I was just super excited to be doing something so... dirty." 

"Ooh, Daniel, such a bad boy," Sam teased. 

Danny smiled and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Sam again. Sam moaned when he tasted himself - Danny - themselves, both of them - in his mouth. It wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted, sensory speaking, but the knowledge that he and Danny were sharing their cum in a kiss... dead, he had died and gone to heaven. 

"Fuck, okay can we have movie night like every night?" Danny asked, searching Sam's eyes for the answer to the real question. 

"Yeah, every night. Anytime, all day, I don't care, just wanna do that again." 

Danny grinned, kissing Sam's throat and running his hand down Sam's abdomen on the racetrack to round two.


End file.
